Cereal
by Ms. Inconspicuous
Summary: Just some Jacket loving set in season 4. Contains SMUT!


"Cereal again?" Juliet whined as Jack sat down next to her on the beach and handed her a bowel. This was the fourth night in a row that they had dined on Dharma Cereal and it was getting old.

Jack enthusiastically ate a spoonful to entice her to do the same but Juliet's mind was else where as she watched a drop of milk dribbled out of his mouth and down his stubbled cheek. Without thinking she whipped it away, the instant her hand meet the corner of his mouth she felt a sensation she couldn't explain and rather than retreat her hand she rested it on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks," Jack grinned.

Pulling her hand off his shoulder and herself back to reality she continued their playful banter.

"Don't you have anything else?" she questioned.

"Hey it's the best we got. Sorry we can't all make cheeseburgers like you." he teased.

"Those were some pretty damn good cheeseburgers I might add." Juliet reminded him with a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah if you don't mind the taste of dry hamburger meat." Jack chuckled. He was only teasing but Juliet seemed to have taken it to heart.

"You know how hard I worked to make you that meal Jack? So you could at least pretend like you enjoyed it." She said and with that stormed back to her tent.

"Juliet wait! I was only kidding." Jack yelled discarding his cereal and running after her.

When he got into the tent he was taken back, Juliet was smiling, all traces of anger and sadness washed away from her face replaced with her signature smirk.

"Juliet, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'd do anything to make it up to you."

"Anything Jack?" she said raising her eyebrow playfully challenging him.

He nodded and before he could speak again Juliet crashed her lips onto his.

Shocked at first, it takes Juliet a minute to respond as his tongue probes her mouth deepening the kiss. His powerful taste intoxicates her.

Juliet moans at the invasion of his tongue and disconnects from his lips briefly to catch her breath; she is left gasping for while he seems relatively unaffected.

Jack continues his exploration of her body trailing hot open mouth kisses on her neck and collarbone, reveling in the sensation Juliet lets out a heady sigh.

"Is this what you wanted Juliet?" Jack asks grinning wickedly while unbuttoning her shirt. Without waiting for an answer he quickly takes it off and begins removing her tank top, all the while continuing kissing and gentle biting at her neck.

"Oh yes Jack, please!" She moans.

Usually it pisses her off how much control he has over her body but right now she is too turned on to care, she would do anything he said in order for his sweet torture to continue.

He breaks momentarily to rid himself of his shirt. Once off her eyes roam his toned, bare chest and she lets out an involuntary moan causing him to grin.

His rough hands grasp at her breast kneading them, while he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and bites down hard. She moans as the metallic taste of her own blood fills her mouth.

He lowers her onto the make shift bed with their lips still connected. Trailing his kisses down her neck he stops at her breasts and takes a moment to relish their perfection. Two symmetrical globes of smooth pale skin with lightly hued pink nipples erect and waiting for him.

His teasing continues until her nipples are hard and beg for the attention of his mouth, which he gladly obliges. Tearing his mouth away from her he receives an initial complaint until she realizes his intent and sighs with pleasure as his mouth captures her right breast.

Her breasts once perfectly white begins to color as his rough stubble scratches her delicate skin.

"Jack," she gasped when he bit particularly hard. "Please I can't take much more." She whimpers.

Before she has a chance to realize what was going on he has her pants and panties around her ankles. He pauses for a moment to just gaze at her perfect body, noting the way her breast rise and fell with her rapid breathing. She was beautiful and he had to admit was getting harder than he had ever been in his entire life.

Her frustrated sighs bring him back to reality and he continues his sweet torture. Giving her what she wants, hell what he wants too he licks and nibbles at her perfect breasts. Making her arch her back, greedily pushing her breasts up to be devoured by his sweet kisses. He has her squirming under him and moaning his name, it fills him with pride knowing that he can do this to her, not Ben, not anyone else.

"Jack," she sighs his name with such love that it makes him feel guilty for torturing her this long but he is going to make sure that this experience will be well worth the wait. He descends down her stomach planting butterfly kisses everywhere he can. He began to trace patterns with his tongue on her inner thighs. Nipping at their junction, driving her insane with need. His patterns eventually getting closer and closer to their desired destination until he's licking up and down at her outer lips.

He slips a hand tentatively into her folds and finds her deliciously wet. Slipping another finger into her tight heat makes her head toss back and forth on the make shift bed.

He works her hard until she is teetering on the edge of bliss but doesn't allow her to come yet.

"Please Jack. I don't think I can wait any longer." Her need is palpable and he is finale done teasing. He positions himself, but before he enters her she lifts her head up seeking his lips and pulls him into a tender kiss filled with all the love and affection she has for him.

He smiles and starts to enter her. She closes her eyes at the sheer intensity of him and knows she won't last long. She's tight and his intruding length creates pleasurable shocks that surge through her body.

Once he is in all the way she opens her eyes and locks them with his as he begins to move. Each thrust punctuated by her whimpers or moans.

His teasing left her on edge so all it takes is a couple of thrusts and she is coming, harder than she ever has before.

It takes all his strength not to come with her. But his focus and desire to make this the best she's had keeps him going.

"Oh god, Jackaah!" she moans as he changes his rhythm to harder deep strokes.

Her body is shaking uncontrollably and each thrust brings her closer to her second orgasm.

Then it hits her after a particularly hard stroke and she is clamping down on him as waves of pleasure fill her world.

The rippling of her walls brings him to his end and he spills his seed into her.

He rests his forehead on hers and they share another tender kiss before he rolls off of her, spent.

"Did I make it up to you?" he laughs out of breath.

"Oh yes I defiantly forgive you for that, but what about that time you criticized my soup?" she smiled at him.

He hugs her and laughs, "Well, how can I make it up this time?"


End file.
